Another Encounter
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: She wished to never see them in that situation again. She should have wished harder.


**Disclaimer :** I own didly squat of High School Musical.

**A/N: **This is a continuation of 'New Neighbor'. I hope you like it. xoxo

**Another Encounter**

"Baby, why did we need to come to the doctor?" Troy Alexander Bolton asked his wife of three years Gabriella. They were sitting in the waiting room of Gabriella's doctor's office waiting for their names to be called.

"Troy we've been trying to have a baby for two years now. I just want to see if there's anything wrong. They're just going to take some tests and tell us why we haven't gotten pregnant yet." Gabriella reasoned with her husband.

"No, they are going to make me jack off in a cup, in a public place," Troy said raising his voice loud enough that some of the other patients in the room looked up in shock.

"Troy Alexander lower your voice." Gabriella said sternly. "And so what if they are, I want to know why we haven't gotten pregnant yet."

Troy and Gabriella had gotten married straight out of college when they were both 22. They decided to wait until they both got good jobs and were settled in a good home before they started trying to add to their family. But after two unsuccessful years of trying they had made the choice to come see a doctor.

"I'm sorry; it's just kind of weird to do it in a doctor's office", Troy embarrassingly admitted.

"It's weird in a doctor's office but it's not weird to have sex with me on a roller coaster at Disneyland?" Gabriella asked with a sly smile.

"I can't believe you brought that up." Troy asked laughing, which set off a series of uncontrollable laughter from Gabriella.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" a nurse broke them out of their laughter. Standing up Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her along towards where the nurse was standing. "Mr. Bolton you will go into room 3 and Mrs. Bolton follow me into room 5."

Walking up to room 3 Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and kissed her cheek, "have fun".

"Yeah you too", Gabriella said giggling before walking two rooms down from his.

* * *

Troy was still sitting on the bed inside the room where the nurse led him to a half hour earlier with an empty cup in one hand and his other hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, are you okay? The nurse said you needed me." Gabriella's voice broke through his thoughts.

"No, I'm not okay," Troy said turning to his wife.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella questioned.

"It's fucking embarrassing baby", Troy answered showing Gabriella a shade of blush forming on his cheeks.

"Troy I just had a male doctor look up my vagina, this isn't a place to be embarrassed", she said trying to make a joke.

"I can't get hard," Troy half yelled not in the mood for jokes. In shock Gabriella's mouth hung open, and her eyes got wide. Troy always got hard, in bed, at restaurants, even a ride at Disneyland, he could always get hard.

"What do you mean? Are you okay?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"I mean," Troy yelled, "my equipment is having a malfunction, nothing is happening Gab."

"You're probably just nervous sweetheart. It's okay, just relax, nobody's watching." She said walking to stand behind him, and reaching up to massage his shoulders and neck.

Taking a huge sigh Troy tried to only think of the actions that his wife was doing. "Mmm…that feels good", Troy moaned before leaning his head back on Gabriella's collarbone. Watching Troy relax from that little motion gave Gabriella an idea.

Moving her hands down towards his peck muscles she leaned her head down so she could press a kiss to his neck, "I can help you if you want."

Opening his eyes and turning his head to look at his wife Troy saw a mischievous look in her eyes telling him that she wasn't kidding. Slowly smiling Troy nodded his head in anticipation.

Walking over to close the door then walking back to stand in front of him she put her hands on his thighs and leaned in instigating a steamy kiss.

Feeling Troy put his hands on both sides of her waist led Gabriella to inch her hands closer to Troy's slightly growing bulge. Breaking the kiss for some much needed breath Troy then moved his kisses to her neck.

"No", Gabriella said pulling away from him with a smile, "right now is about you, not me, okay?" Troy nodded his head reluctantly. Then not wasting anymore time Gabriella swiftly undid Troy's pants and pulled them and his boxers down onto the floor. After placing her right hand on his now fully erect member, and her left on the side of his breathless face, she started doing the action that Troy taught her back in high school.

Pumping her hand up and down she stared into his eyes watching them roll into the back of his head, and heard him moaning and groaning. "Gab…oh fuck."

Moving her head closer to his neck she continued stroking him while also pressing her lips to his neck giving him pleasure in all different areas.

Not long after Gabriella heard Troy's breath hitch telling her only one thing, "Baby, get the cup thing, baby hurry", Troy commanded running out of breath. Then reaching a hand over to the counter, and keeping her other hand still working on him, Gabriella grabbed the cup that the nurse gave Troy to 'deposit his specimen' and watching as Troy did just that, groaning the whole time.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Wilson how are you today?" The same nurse that led Troy and Gabriella to their rooms asked the older woman.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?" She asked out of politeness.

"Good, thank you. Just go to room three and the doctor will be with you soon."

"Thank you." Mrs. Wilson said before walking to the door with a number three and grabbing the handle. Turning it open she came face to face with a sight that had hoped to never see again. Her sex-crazed neighbors, Troy and Gabriella Bolton, kissing like there was no tomorrow. The only thing worse was that Troy's lower half was completely exposed. Quickly closing the door shut, the stunned woman pushed herself against the door and exhaled the breath she was holding in. Then looking up to the ceiling she muttered, "are you kidding me?"

* * *

Hearing the door slam shut woke Troy and Gabriella out of their little world and made them realize they were in fact in a public place and had probably just gotten caught. Pulling his pants up quick as lightning Troy then grabbed Gabriella's hand and hurried her out of the room, to come face to face with their next door neighbor.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Wilson", Gabriella said, her voice cracking with embarrassment.

"Hello ma'am", Troy said, cockily, not caring if the woman did indeed see him naked. For the second time.

"We will not speak of this." Mrs. Wilson said looking anywhere but at the young couple. "And I'm going to ask a nurse for a different room." They then watched as Mrs. Wilson walked towards the nurse they saw earlier.

Gabriella eager to get out of more embarrassment tried to pull Troy toward the exit, but Troy's strength pulled her back.

"Are we still invited for dinner tonight?"


End file.
